Shots in the Dark
by Pvt. Noah
Summary: Xavier Sdeto is a Jedi padawan to Jedi master Serena Kast. On a mission to find smugglers, their ship crashes, leaving them on an unknown planet, not knowing if they'll live, and with the Padawan wounded within a few hours of the crash, Serena must figure out a way to get them out alive, this ladies and Gentlemen, is Shots in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Serena and Xavier were in flurry of panic.

Usual.

The starboard engine had failed, and they were being tailed by a swarm of vulture droids.

"R7!" Serena screeched at the khaki colored astromech droid, "Boost the shields! Xavier, get a breather and go out and fix the engine!"

Xavier rushed over to the bay doors, strapped a breather on, and leapt out into space. He spun around, and shot a cable at the top of the ship and pulled himself up toward it. He pulled his lightsaber out and ignited it. He grimaced as the lead vulture droid fired a missile at them- a successful hit. He needed to get this damn engine fixed. He ducked under the sea of the lasers and thrust the silver blade of his saber in the top of the vessel, opening a gap into the engine; he wrenched the many bolts out of the engine with the force, and opened up the wiring. He used his saber again and cut several wires. The ship stopped, and started crashing down to the surface. Dammit he thought, as he swung down into the cockpit. He slid over to the passenger seat as the ship whipped around as Serena spun the ion cannons, letting off a few rounds at the vulture droids from her seat at the cockpit. The charred debris flew toward them, blowing the right wing off. They tumbled down closer to the planet, and the vulture droids turned around, leaving the two Jedi to die.

Ch.1.

Xavier rubbed the dust off his face as he stood up. They had crashed down to the surface of the planet a few hours ago. His master cracked her fingers and barricaded the door, then pulled her jade lightsaber out, lighting the shuttle, and prepared for what? Xavier didn't know.

"Get your saber out," Serena growled at her padawan, "They'll send in a few droids soon."

Xavier lit the damp, dark ship even more. His face glowed silver off his blade, and he grabbed a supply kit from a cabinet. He tucked it in a backpack with other supplies they might need, and then tucked in a corner with his master. This was his first time leaving the Jedi temple since he arrived there, and he was not excited for his first mission, which he wasn't even supposed to be on, they were actually going after a smuggling gang when they were ambushed by the separatist flagship. Serena grimaced; this wasn't supposed to be the way her first mission with her new padawan should go. They heard a loud screeching noise as the bay doors slowly were wrenched open.

"Get ready," she said to her padawan. She reflected back on way she chose Xavier, he was fast, smart, strong with both his lightsaber, and the force, and he was a charmer, a skill most Jedi need, and if these weren't droids, but pirates, they would need to either fight, or charm their way out of this, and that kid proved he could do both alone, but if he buckled, she would be here. She ruffled his sand hair, and he smiled at her as the door was blasted open.

This kid was pretty damn good.

Xavier leapt toward the droids and behead most of them instantly, and then cut the others to pieces, and then the stray 2 or 3 were blown into the trees, shattering as he shoved them with the force. She stepped out the ship after him as he DE ignited his saber. She grinned at him as he kicked a few and shouted;

"Wanna mess with me and my master? Huh? Well you can screw the hell off!"

He turned and looked at her; "What? I don't like these things, and this is my first victory."

"Trust me kid, you'll have a lot more victories if you handle battles like that, just don't get cocky, people have died, taking unnecessary risks."

"Yes master, sorry master."

"Don't say sorry, just follow my instructions and you'll live to be old."

"Okay master, now, where the hell are we?"

"I don't know, let me check with R7," She wandered back into the ship and came back out with the astromech droid, who had shut off in the crash. "He says we're somewhere in the outer rim, but he can't tell where, the signal isn't there, that damn flagship is blocking it."

"Why don't we take it down?"

"Do you have a spare attack cruiser in that bag of yours? Because the way I see it, this pile of shit ain't moving anywhere," she snidely said as she kicked a scrap of ship.

"No, but I bet there'll be a village nearby that will tell us where we are, and provide a shuttle so we can take the flagship down, and get the hell out a here."

"No shuttle will take that ship down, it's fully armed, shielded, and has a ship-load of attack fighters."

"They might send another shuttle down, and we could hijack their ship."

"Good idea, but we need to find out where we are."

"Again, easy, we just ne to find a village and-"

"It isn't that easy Xavier," she snapped, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "We might not be able to get there with the amount of food and water we have. That damn shuttle we had was our only hope of finding the smugglers, we failed our mission, and now we might die, and you can't die already, not yet." She used her intense power to bring a tree down on top of the shuttle. The tree must have hit something, because the shuttle exploded, hurtling Xavier and Serena 100's of feet into the treetops. Xavier cradled his arm, his elbow had fractured, and he was losing blood rapidly. Serena quickly recovered and leapt over to him. "Sorry Xavier, I didn't mean to hurt-"

"It's ok, just close me up and fix my elbow."

He stared at her for a second as she mended it with the force. She was about 12 years older than him, and he was just beginning to learn the Jedi ways, so he had quite a while to-"Dammit!" he cried out as she put the bone together.

"It hurt?" She wondered, though she knew the answer, she herself had suffered from an explosion about 6 years ago, and she had torn left arm almost off at the elbow, her right knee had imploded, and she dislocated her right shoulder, but thanks to the force, and high precision surgery, she was back to normal within a few weeks.

"Master, did you know any man by the name of Kuris Fortran?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

She cleared her throat and wiped her face off as blood squirted from his elbow onto her face. "Xavier, I am a Jedi master, I have been working with both men and women in the Jedi order since I was a girl of 3. I studied how people moved, and reacted when I was injured, and I even thought of staying at the temple full time to strategize the Jedi's attacks, I then realized this was as boring as hell, and decided I could do this as a Jedi knight too. Well, I can tell when people lie, and it is very easy to tell when a person doesn't talk to your face. So tell me Xavier," she smiled as she bonded the skin of his arm together, stopping the blood flow, she put a small bag of blood she had stored from the wound in her utility belt. She then pulled up the shoulders of her short robe. "Why do you ask about this Kuris Fortran?"

"Um."

"I thought so, SO we should get a move on before dusk, if this planet is like any of the ones I've seen, there will be beasts that want to feast on our flesh, and ingest our blood, so we should find a suitable spot to camp, but we should first, as I said before, get a move on."

Xavier shook his head as she stood up. This woman was determined as hell.

Serena leapt down to the forest floor, and cut down several tree branches with her saber as she sprinted through. Xavier ran through the tree tops, but then realized why his master had gone through the floor. He fell through the canopy about 40 feet, and barely caught himself. He rushed over to his master and cut down branches she left. She eventually stopped, cut in a large circle, rustled leaves around and took the pouch of blood out.

"Are we camping here?" Xavier asked, setting his pack down and resting a hand on the tired astromech droid.

"No, but sit and rest for a while more," she said as she opened the pouch and spilled the blood on the floor of the forest, leading it into the trees, and on for a while until she ran out. Xavier could see what she was doing. She had kept the blood for this reason; to make a "campsite" and make it look like they had been dragged off by animals, to trick whoever was following them-if anybody was following them… She cleaned her hands off and motioned for him to come. They walked on, and on, it was tiresome, and they couldn't cut the branches, because that would be a clear sign that they had tricked the tracker, and R7 hated trekking through it, he did float in his jets sometimes, but only when necessary. After about 3 kilometers, they stopped, and rested. As Xavier tried to sleep, he murmured to his master;

"Master, how did you know Kuris Fortran?"

"I was taught by Dyla Fortran, who was married in secret to Kuris, before they were killed in a terrible explosion at the battle of Geonosis, when they were saving Anakin Skywalker, his master, Obi-wan Kenobi, and the Senator Padmé Amidala, Dyla told me alone her secret about Kuris. I-I was shocked when I read through the losses, finding that they had died not 20 feet apart, but they couldn't see each other through the thick smoke of past explosions. He was actually crushed by a column, that was knocked over in the explosion. The last time I spoke to them was with both of them, in the arena, before we entered, they had kissed, and both whispered to each other, knowing that they would probably not come out alive, and they were right. It's- kinda shocking, to know that I actually caused, well, I didn't cause it, but I wasn't fast enough to prevent a droid tank form launching a missile toward that swarm of Jedi. I was so close, I was leaping over droids and Jedi, about to cut down the droid manning it, but I was too slow…" She choked for a second, "I killed more than 8 Jedi there, because I was too slow…"

Xavier stared in shock, he had never seen a Jedi cry, and here was his master tearing up, but she had good reason.

"Master, you didn't kill them, you just, couldn't stop them from dying."

"Xavier, do you know why I chose you?"

"No master."

"Because I liked you, your fast, strong, charming, and you WILL go on to protect this galaxy. Now I could have let someone else have you, a better Jedi, but I knew that you and I would go on to do something great, maybe turn the tide of the Clone war. This crisis we're stuck in, might be good, what if there's a droid factory that would go on to produce an army that would take Coruscant? But we stop it, and save the republic. Your skill could, actually, will change the galaxy."

"Master?"

"Yeah Xavier?"

"Did you know if they had a child?"

"They did, and I took care of the boy for a year or so, and then his name changed when I gave him up for adoption. I'll take first watch."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she stood up, cracked her back, and sat down on a fallen log, meditating.


	2. Discovery

Xavier woke to the smell of rotting flesh.

Lovely.

Serena had had to fend off a herd of Gundarks, and she had burned them to death, because she had dozed off, and couldn't find her sabre, so she grabbed a stick from the fire.

"Hey Xavier," She muttered, "Do you have any burn cream?"

"Did 'ya burn your hands?"

"Nooo," she said sarcastically, "I froze myself, just give me the damn cream."

"I'll check if I have any, what happened?"

Serena explained as he dug around for the cream, "Found it!" he cried out as he pulled the white tube from his backpack. She applied the cream and Xavier packed up their supplies. They had slept in their robes, so he had to pack up the cream, a fire starter, and a skillet only. They walked on, bringing the reluctant Astromech with them. About 6 kilometers throughout the day, (4 and ½ hours of hot, sweaty trekking) Xavier spotted smoke rising from the treetops. He pointed this out to Serena and they both thought the same thing-a village. They sprinted through the dense trees, tripping and falling, not giving a damn that they were being followed.

They reached the tree break in 20 minutes, and the smoke was coming from…an explosion. They walked over to the site, and found an escape pod, blown apart, and the bodies of several deceased clone troopers.

"What the hell?" Xavier muttered as they neared the bodies. He searched for survivors, there were none? Serena nearly vomited as she saw a clone with its head torn in pieces, and its legs ripped from its body. Xavier sat down next to the pod and put his head in his hands. Serena pulled her saber out, and thrust it into the pod. Xavier looked up at his master. She pulled open a makeshift hatch and leapt inside.

"Don't hurt us!" a voice shouted from inside.

Serena ignited her blade again, and shone it upon 4 clones, one missing an arm, another with a dent in its helmet, the others not disabled at all. She pulled them out and asked them;

"What happened, are you okay, where are we, what happened to your squad, what legion are you in, were the separatists involved?"

"Just a sec, Yeah, I dunno, they died, 501st, and yes," the lead clone responded. "We crashed here months ago, and we were testing this out yesterday when we saw what must be your ship crashing down, and then a few hours later, as we prepared to launch our escape pod, two hyena bombers came down and blew us up, it's just us 4."

"We thought the smoke from the explosion was a village."

"I wish."

"If I could interject here," Xavier noted, "The separatist flagship must be here for a reason, if they were here months ago."

"True," Serena said, nodding.

The 3 other clones looked up and muttered; "Those bastards shot us down instantly."

"What were you doing?" Serena asked.

"We were heading to Kamino to protect against an invasion, and now we're stuck here."

"Were you carrying anything important?"

"No, just a lot of ammo, and a holo-shit, the Holocron, we were carrying a Holocron we had found, and we were going to hand it in to Master Kenobi at Kamino, but-"

"You were caught with it, shot down, and you are still getting hit with droids trying to get the Holocron."

"Yes, and with Sharp," he motioned the Clone who had a dent in his helmet, "Our Sniper, being blind in one eye, and with Lolli," he pointed to the one with one arm, "Having one arm, and him being our heavy gunner, this doesn't help us. I, the captain am an ace at close quarters-shooting and hand to hand combat. And Sail, Our pilot, is missing a shuttle to pilot, we have problems maintaining this fort-like thing.

"I see, it seems that you could, if you tried hard enough, hold up against a decent amount of droids, given you have the right equipment."

"We have it, except for a gunship for Sail, but we have the ammo for me, Sharp, and Lolli, we have the guns, but Lolli can't hold his gun with one arm."

"I'm sure My Padawan and I could help us get out of here alive."

Xavier nodded; "My masters right, with your skills, and the force, we could take on that flagship easily."

"As long as we figure something out for Sail, Sharp and Lolli."

"Don't worry master; I have a plan for those three."

Ch.3.

Xavier paced throughout the Clones hideout, picking up scraps at random, and throwing them onto the table. His master and the Captain were thinking of strategies, it was there area of expertise.

Nerds.

"So what is it we're doing general?" Lolli asked him.

"Shut up Lolli, he's trying to think," Sharp hissed.

Xavier stopped and stared at the two.

"What's with the names?"

"Each clone has his own nick-"

"I know that, but what's with Lolli, and Sharp, and Sail, and what's your captain's name?"

"Captain Mem. Short for Memory, because of his eidetic memory," Sail said. Then Lolli, because at Kamino, Lolli would always sneak Lolli pops into our area and share them with us, and then sharp, who is the sharpest shot at Kamino, and Sail, because he flies/sails so smoothly, or they say I do."

"Oh, well, my plan… Lolli, what's your problem?"

"My missing arm sir."

"Sail."

"I have nothing to pilot."

"Sharp."

"I've been blinded in one eye."

"Exactly! So Lolli, what do you need?"

"An arm."

"Sail?"

"A gunship."

"Sharp?"

"An eye, sir."

"Exactly, and here's what I'm doing, I'm making a prosthetic arm, and eye. And we are going to build a shuttle using parts from our shuttle, and your shuttle. Where is your shuttle?"

"About ¼ kilometer away."

"Ok, that's our first project. You guys, bring whatever you can manage back with you, I'm going to meet with my master and tell her my plan, then when we have your parts, We'll go get mine, but their won't be much left, because it exploded, sooo, yeah, let's get to work!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.4.

They had been working for a month now, and the Gunship was done, but they needed to bring a few more parts for a cannon, so Serena and Sharp, Sail, and Lolli were going to get those parts while Xavier and Captain Mem. Designed the prosthetic arm and eye.

Slaves.

"I think this is brilliant General," Mem. Muttered, eyes wide as he soaked in all the information on the page before him. Xavier was finishing the wiring for the fingers on the arm. He pinched two together-did he do that right? Hmm, he looked at his design, he pinched another wire to it-ZAP- Xavier dropped the wire as it burned his fingers. Blood drizzled slowly down the tips and onto the floor.

"Shit," he muttered, and picked up the wires again, then pinched a few more together. The fingers moved-and stopped, he pinched another wire, and the thumb jerked up. He connected it all together and wammo, new hand. He covered the wiring in metal and got to work on connecting the arm wires.

Serena slurped down the last dregs of her blue milk and stood up folding her cup in her robe. She waved the clones up and they picked their pieces of the cannon up and walked after her. Soon the sun was setting, so she waved at the clones to sleep. They collapsed to the ground; exhausted. Serena pulled her lightsaber out and patrolled the area. As the moon rose she became more aware of rustling sounds and grunts. She eventually sat down to doze off. She laid her head on her hands and dozed away…

Lolli woke to a screech and a loud rustling noise. The Jedi master was gone. Sail pulled his two pistols out, and fired off two shots into the trees;

"Give her back or I'll shoot!" He shouted to no one.

Serena awoke to a damp mossy like substance that was starting to grow on her legs-it had already enveloped her feet, and she could hear it growing up toward her. She knew she was in a Gundark cave, because she heard of this before, she wiggled her feet, and the moss shot up toward her waist. She wasn't used to this kind of moss.

She reached back into her memory, when she was learning more about Gundarks at a lecture at the temple. Jocasta Nu had lectured that day… the moss will grow when you struggle, but will shrink back when you relax and meditate.

She did exactly that, and the moss shrunk back into the ceiling, and dropped her to the floor. She scrambled around, hitting her head on the walls and bumbling throughout the dark caves. She eventually came across a lit room, with Gundarks huddled around a bright fire. She searched for her lightsaber… there! In the corner was her saber, buried under a pile of skeletons. She leapt up to the ceiling, and hung on roots that were protruding. The cave stood about 20 feet tall. She glanced down, and saw them smelling her cloak, most likely to find the scent of her companions. She patted her utility belt, they hadn't taken anything from there… she pulled a cable out, and attached it to the root she was hanging from, then swung down, grabbed her saber, and pulled herself up. The Gundarks were obviously alerted to her presence, and were now dancing below her, hooting and howling for her to come down. Her tunic was capable of withstanding a few weak scratches, but not a full blown hit. She sighed, and leapt down, igniting her saber on the way. The moment she hit the ground, they hurled themselves at her. She sidestepped and slashed a few, killing them, then jumping over another, decapitating it, then forced the others against the wall, and pulled 2 back over to her, stabbing them. She kicked an approaching one, and then stabbed it in the chest. Two Gundarks neared her, trying to flank her, but she picked them up with the force and crushed them together. The remaining 4 were circling her, and leapt all at once. She leapt up-but too late. A Gundark flung his claws at her and buried them deep in her chest. She collapsed to the ground, and forced them to the ceiling, causing stone to crash down on them-killing them instantly. She grasped her chest and ran from the cave, blood spilling forth from the stab wound.

Xavier was finishing the plating on the arm when the clones came, carrying Serena on a makeshift stretcher, made of a scrap part from the shuttle.

"What the hell happened?" He shouted at the clones. Mem. was nearing them, his rifle in his hands. Mem. fired off a few blasts into the trees, killing a stray Gundark. The clones set his master down on his workbench. He removed her tunic, revealing the wound-three puncture holes, and her undergarments. He found a cloth that was relatively clean and staunched the oncoming stream of blood. He waved the clones away and pulled a needle from his belt and punctured her left wound. She cried out as he put the needle in, and he pulled it through, and sowed the wounds shut. He Caressed her waist and murmured to her;

"It's okay, you're ok."

She looked up at him, and grinned.

She placed her hand on her breast and sighed, feeling relieved of the pain.

He washed his hands off and cleaned her wounds, then went back to working on their plans.

Ch.5.

Xavier gazed at the gunship. The clones had been working on its cannon for the past 2 days. In the meantime he had finished working on the eye and arm, and his master had healed.

Whew.

He waved Sharp and Lolli over to the workshop, and picked up the prosthetic items. He handed the appropriate one to the appropriate clone and helped them fit it on. Lolli flexed the arm, and whipped it around, smashing the metal support of the shop.

"Hell yeah!" He exclaimed, and grabbed his gun from the bench. It was a complex, three barreled rifle that shot 3 synchronized blasts repetitively. He let off 4 rounds at a few birds in the sky dropping them like stones. He slung the weapon over back, and pulled a normal rifle on, and strapped that to his waist. "I'm ready to go!"

"Go where," Sharp asked, as he fired off a blast from his sniper, using the new eye.

"To the flagship!"

"We haven't even finalized the plans, and we haven't tested the gunship yet either," Xavier stated, rolling his eyes.

"Let's do that then!"

"Okay, if you two are good with your things."

"I'm fine," Sharp calmly said, strapping the sniper to his back.

"Ditto," Lolli remarked.

Xavier walked out of the workshop over to where Sail, Serena, and Mem. had been. They were gone, and in their place a note-

_Xavier,_

_ The clone captain, and the pilot and I spotted spume of smoke a kilometers to the west, we went to check it out, be back in a bit-_

_Love, __Serena_

Xavier frowned at the bottom, and explained the situation to the clone duo. They waited a few hours, testing the Gunship out-it worked fine- and eventually the trio returned to the hideout.

Serena looked awkwardly at Xavier, who had clearly seen what she wrote at the bottom, and scratched her neck, saying;

"We found a small settlement of Gundarks, and got beaten up a bit," she motioned Sail, limping.

"We fixed up a cannon, and tested the shuttle out, so we should be able to head out at dawn," Xavier clarified.

"Mmk," Serena whispered, tending to Sail's wounds, and headed off to sleep.

Xavier couldn't sleep that night, the jitters were keeping him up- the climax of his first mission, hours away. He practiced with his saber a bit, and tried to sleep again, but to no avail. He found Serena at the workshop, desperately trying to fix her saber, which had been damaged in the fight with the Gundarks.

"Can't sleep?" she said, sensing his presence.

"Yeah, want help with that?" he said, taking it from her, and pulled the saber open, then tweaked a wire or two, then put it back together-"Fixed."

"Thanks, uh, Xavier, about the note, that last part, I-"

"No need to explain, master."

"No, Xavier, this isn't good-when I meant I liked you- I meant I _like_ you, and I meant it in the note."

"Serena- the Jedi Order forbids-"

"I know, and that's the problem."

"I do like you too, master."

Serena stared at him-wide eyed, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, um."

Xavier took her hand, and she placed her other hand on his cheek, and kissed him- and he kissed back.

"I'm worried master."

"For what?"

"For your death."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.6.

Xavier awoke with Serena in his arms. They slept together in the workshop, and they had done things shameful to the Jedi order.

Shoot.

He let go of her and went to have breakfast with the clones. Serena joined them a few minutes later.

"We stayed up late, uh, planning our attack," Xavier said as he chewed.

Serena grinned at him and the clones shook their heads in confusion. They discussed the plan over the meal and then got ready for the battle. The Khaki colored droid had been destroyed when Xavier was fixing it earlier that week, R7 was no more.

Xavier was helping Lolli adjust the arm when he was confronted by Sharp.

"General, you do realize that this will not work out if that shuttle fails?"

"Yup, that's why we tested it the other day."

"Okay, but when we're at the flagship, if we get captured, what do we do?"

"That's for me and my master to discuss."

"Oh."

Lolli strapped his gear on and headed to the ship.

"Come on General!"

Xavier and Sharp hurried over to him, and Xavier tucked the Holocron in his utility belt. The captain and Sail came later, and Serena arrived last.

"Xavier," she said as they boarded the ship, "I need to talk to you."

"Yes master."

They walked away from the shuttle and Sail started it up.

"Xavier, I don't like your plan, what if you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine, and besides, what matters, is your and the clones safety."

"Yours too Xavier."

"Master, as soon as I blow that engine, you get the hell out of there. You and the clones find a civilized planet, and get back to Coruscant."

"Xavier!"

"NO. Discussion closed, let's get out a here."

They climbed aboard and flew off.

As they neared the Flagship a hail of lasers came towards them. The ship rocked side to side and Xavier was thrown to the floor. A fleet of tri-fighters and vulture droids came towards them launching rockets at them. Sail dodged most, but a few hit the top of the ship, leaving holes in it. The clones and Jedi reached for breathers they had kept for this reason and strapped them on, making sure to keep hold of something stable, for falling into the space vacuum would result in death. Sail launched a hail of ion blasts at the Flagship as it shot forth more attack fighters. The moment for striking was perfect, as the ship had let its shields down and spewed out ships. Sail dodged more lasers and flew into the ships hangar bay. As they were skidding, the Jedi and clones leapt out of the ship doors, either shooting at the swarm of battle droids, or pushing them with the force. Xavier slashed a few and deflected more lasers as Lolli reloaded. He hurled 3 more at the wall, and kicked another onto Serena's blade. Serena back flipped as a rocket flew her way. Heavy super battle droids were now entering the chamber. Throughout this time, Sharp stayed in the shuttle, sniping droids down, and Mem., and Sail were kicking ass at the doors to the elevator. Sharp made the mistake this time, and a Heavy super battle droid shot a rocket toward the shuttle doors, where Sharp was camping.

The shuttle exploded, hurling Sharp into the throng of droids-unconscious. Xavier and Serena went on the offense and cut apart the rest of the droids. Xavier checked Sharp.

"He's Ok!" He shouted, the words echoing throughout the hanger.

He flung him on his back and headed to the door. He knelt down and opened the panel up. He tried hacking it.

"Dammit!" He cried out again, as he burned his fingers. He moved his head away from the panel, leaving sail with a perfect shot-BAM. The panel poofed in a mini explosion as he shot it, leaving the doors to open. They headed in the elevator and went up to the control room. The elevator stopped halfway through and they were thrown to their feet. Xavier looked around, and jammed a button, but to no avail. He slit a hole in the ceiling for them to crawl through, and jumped out. They each climbed the elevator cable up to the next floor. They emerged, and were greeted by a room chock full of droids.

Xavier grimaced at the sight of their weapons being taken. His master resisted slightly, and was thrown to the floor by a magna guard. Sharp awoke too, and was knocked out again as he threw himself at a magna guard. They were taken up to the detention level, and there they found two other Jedi masters- Violet Froth and Jucar Kéno.

"How long have you been here?" Xavier asked the masters, struggling against the laser bindings.

"About two months," the one with the long red beard-Jucar said.

"We were rescuing the clones when we were ambushed," Raven haired Violet stated.

"They shot me and my master down," Xavier added.

"Have they interrogated you?"

"Yes, the master of the ship-Darth Scarvack- has come down here and killed our crew, and he even threatened to kill Jucar, but you distracted him, and he has been busy with you guys since."

"A new Sith?"

"No, that's what he calls himself."

Violet looked like she wanted to add something, but this Darth Scarvack came into the room, lightsaber ignited, its long blood red blade glistening. He waved it around, and pointed it at Xavier's throat;

"Tell me," He hissed, his voice deep, and and scratchy, "What is your business here?"

"I'll never talk."

"Fine then," the sith snapped, putting his lightsaber on his belt. He walked over to Sail, and electrocuted him on and on till the clone passed out. Then he moved to Lolli, and did the same to him. He then proceeded to his master. Xavier cried out before he could hurt Serena.

"No! Wait, I'll talk," he whimpered, not wanting her to be hurt.

"What do you have to say?"

"I-I-we were tailing smugglers."

"Really? I guess I will have to hurt your friend." He walked over to Sail, who was beginning to regain consciousness, and ignited his saber. Jucar and Violet winced, but Xavier didn't know what he was doing, nor could-

"AGH!" Sail cried out as the blade went through his chest. His head slumped, and his heartbeat monitor stopped. Xavier stared in horror as the Sith walked over to the captain, and pulled his helmet off. His shaven head bled as the sith scarred it, with his sleek nails. He kicked at the Sith, and received a punch to the mouth in response. Mem. juggled the bloody spit in his mouth as the sith continued to taunt him, and waited for the perfect moment to spit. The sith raised a fist, and he spat. The sith received it in his eyes, and stumbled backward, he raised his hand, and summoned his lightsaber with the force. The captain struggled as the sith neared him, saber lighting the room a bit. Jucar focused on the weapon rack the sith had knocked over when he stumbled, and picked up his lightsaber with the force, and threw it at the clones bindings, ignited. The sith struck late, and the clone ducked under the blow as his bindings cut. He kicked the sith into the wall and picked his rifle up firing off all the ammo in it. the sith deflected it all, and forced the clone into the wall, knocking him out. The clone had fired a laser or two at Lolli's bindings, and he leapt at the sith as he pushed the captain away. Xavier and Serena freed themselves, using the force together, and freed the other Jedi leaving the sith cornered. Lolli picked his blaster up and fired at the Sith, who leapt out of the way slashing the blaster in half. He pushed the clone away, also kicking Xavier in the head in the same move, and blocked the strikes of Violet and Jucar, as Serena freed Sharp. Xavier shook his head and saw a few blurry shapes fighting. _What the hell?_ He thought, and stood slightly, where was he? He scratched his head and watched a blurry shape with white armor get stabbed, and another with the white armor get up off the floor and leap at the one with the red lightsaber. He got thrown to the floor again and the one who kicked him elbowed the ones with the blue and orange lightsaber at once. He spun and pushed the one with the green saber into the wall. He sprinted out the door, pushing Xavier over in the process.

"What is your problem!?" Violet screamed at him, her indigo blade shimmering, "You could have stopped him!"

Xavier stared at her his eyes unmoving.

Serena walked over to him and brushed his forehead. "Dammit he's hurt, I can feel a bump. I think he has a temporary case of amnesia, because he isn't responding to me."

"You look familiar," Xavier said to his unknown master.

"I am your master."

"…"

"Xavier, Dammit!" She threw Xavier on her shoulder, picking his saber up too. Sharp and Mem. followed them, Lolli had been stabbed…

Xavier leaned his head on his knees. He had recovered, and was extremely embarrassed. He sat in the elevator as they went to the hangar, where the hologram of the ship said the sith was. Sharp and the other clone and Jedi were standing beside Xavier, weapons ready. He stood and ignited his silver saber. The doors opened, and the two clones and four Jedi flooded out, welcoming the swarm of now activated droids with lasers and slashes. Xavier and Serena charged toward the Sith, leaving the battle with the droids to the others.

The sith slashed at Serena and dodged Xavier's strike, leaped over the master, and then kicked her into her padawan, leaving them on the floor. Xavier leapt up and slashed at the Sith; slicing his left eye open. The sith put his unarmed hand on his face as the padawan helped his master up, feeling the warm sensation of blood trickling down his white, deathly face. He kicked at Xavier, and slashed Serena's arm, leaving her defenseless as her padawan was struggling to get up. the sith brought his saber down on the master, and was shot suddenly, by the clone captain, who had seen the ordeal happening. The sith grasped his arm, where the laser had hit. Xavier leapt at him from behind and kicked his head, knocking him to his knees. He brought his saber up, and brought it down for a final blow, but was blocked by his master.

"It isn't the Jedi way."

"He killed those clones!"

"And you think that makes it ok for you to kill him?"

"Yes."

"No, I will not have my padawan be a cold-hearted murderer."

While the couple scuffled the sith rolled under the blades and brought his up, to the masters throat. Xavier knew they would all die now, as his master was going to die soon, and the other masters were cornered, with the clones dead. He stepped back, and threw his saber at the huge engine in the corner. The saber struck and exploded the hangar bay, blowing the survivors into space.

Serena looked around her. She was in a hospital room. And the masters Jucar and Violet weren't here-odd, they had survived. She became worried now-where was her padawan?

"Ah, master Kast, it's good you're awake, we didn't think you'd make the wreck," a human doctor said.

"What wreck?"

"Your shuttle crashed."

"No, I was in the separatist flagship, it exploded, and I ended up in here."

"Sorry master Kast, you must be suffering from a slight case of amnesia and dementia you were found in the cockpit of your shuttle on Tatooine. Your padawan's body wasn't there, but we did find this," he said shaking his head as he pulled a small black shard from his pocket. "It's part of your padawan's lightsaber crystal."


End file.
